Friends & Foes
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: previous author name- ginny wannabee - Sarah thought she has lost everything when Draco left her but when they get back together will every thing be perfect? Far from it, Draco hurts her again... So why is Hermione trying so hard to gain his attention?
1. Malfoy, what are you doing here?

**Chapter 2**

Sarah Hayse just sat there, on a bench not far from her house, thinking about what she had done to have deserved a broken heart. Her tears falling and hitting the cold, concrete ground.

How could he?

_Well darling, maybe it was your own fault_

Me! What did I do!

_See you were a bit clingy_

That's I'm ignoring you

(A/N- l just love mind battles)

Sarah stood quickly and started to walk away but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Sarah" the voice was a whisper but Sarah heard it loud and clear as it went piercing thorough her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without turning around.

"I came to see you' he said 'I wanted to apologise for the way…" he tries to apologise but was interrupted.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here"

Draco and Sarah both span around as 7 people walked out of the shadows.

What are you dong here?" Sarah asked in desbelif at the people standing in front of her.

"Checking up on you what else' Hermione Granger said stepping forward. 'What are you doing here, Ferret?"

Draco didn't answer, he was to busy staring at Hermione.

"Hum hum" Sara went. Yes she could see why he was staring at Hermione but he was here to see her not to check out Hermione.

"Malfoy, Tell Sarah why you're here than leave" said Sarah's best friends Anjali Warland, Jaime Meadows & Samantha Knyvett in unison. (A/N- don't I have the best friends)

Malfoy snapped out of his daydream & turned to face Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for the way I treated you but believe me I've changed please give me another chance" he pleaded

"Draco, after the way you treated me and after I trusted you with my deepest secrets and after I kept your secrets, you think I'm just going to forgive you like that" Sarah said spinning around to face Draco.

"Wait a minute" said Ron

"Are you telling us that you" Ginny said

"Dated him" Ron finished. Sarah nodded but looked away. Harry walked over to Sarah and helped her sit down. You should have seen the look on Anjali's face when Harry helped Sarah. Since its common knowledge to everyone but Harry that Anjali likes him. Malfoy went and sat next to Sarah. He held her while she started crying again. Harry signalled for everyone to leave, Sam, Anjali & Jaime went straight away knowing their friend would like privacy (A/N- you know how I like my privacy don't you guys) Ron & Ginny went next with Ron pulling Ginny along. Hermione was reluctant to leave but looking at Draco & Sarah staring into each others eyes she knew she should leave.


	2. Truth Or Dare Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter what I think.

Authors Notes: I know I haven't updated in ages but I'm updating. The last chapter says that it is chapter 2 but there was a mix up this the real 2nd chapter.

Last chapter:

Sarah nodded but looked away. Harry walked over to Sarah and helped her sit down. You should have seen the look on Anjali's face when Harry helped Sarah. Since its common knowledge to everyone but Harry that Anjali likes him. Malfoy went and sat next to Sarah. He held her while she started crying again. Harry signaled for everyone to leave, Sam, Anjali & Jaime went straight away knowing their friend would like privacy (A/N- you know how I like my privacy don't you guys) Ron & Ginny went next with Ron pulling Ginny along. Hermione was reluctant to leave but looking at Draco & Sarah staring into each others eyes she knew she should leave.

Chapter 2

Sarah met her friends in front of her house in front of her house she smiled at them and invited them inside.

As soon as they were sitting down Jaime said

"Truth or Dare everybody!" Everyone groaned but agreed to play. The realized they didn't have enough people so they invited Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati & Lavender.

(A/N- this will be written as role-play. So all movement will be put in-between example- kicks over chair)

The game started.

Jaime- Truth or Dare…Harry!

Harry- Truth!

Jaime- who has a question for Harry?

Ron- raises hand Me! turns to Harry In this room who do you find the most attractive?

Harry- blushes Anjali whispers

Anjali- blushes

Everyone else: roars with laughter

Harry cough cough hem hem, anyways, Jaime Truth or Dare?

Jaime- Me? innocently

Harry- Yes you!

Jaime- umm… thinks Truth!

All: o0o0o0o0o0o!

Jaime- Shut Up!

Harry- who has a question for Jaime?

Sam- Me!

Jaime- Sam you do anything bad you're dead!

Sam- salutes yes ma'am. The question is…do I look fat in these pants?  
All- cracks up

Sam- real question is Who is the person you have liked the most?

Jaime- Dra…umm….Dra…

Ron- Spit it out!

Jaime- Draco Malfoy! convers mouth in shock

All but Sarah- laughs harder

Jaime- Sarah…I swear I don't like him anymore.

Sarah- holding head in hands ok…

Jaime- Sarah?

Sarah- head flies up and starts laughing

Jaime- sighs in relief

Jaime- anyways my question is for George.

George-unsurely ok…

Jaime- Truth or Dare?

George- Dare!

Jaime- who has a dare for George?

Fred- ME! jumps up & down. George attach the double trouble shitbags on a dozen little miss muffet fireworks and shoot them at Sarah's neighbors.

All- laughs

Everyone follows George outside; George sets the fireworks off and run upstairs to watch the neighbors covered with poo from the double trouble shitbags.

All- laugh more

George- breaths ok, Sam Truth or Dare?

Sam- for me?

George- yes

Sam- Truth I don't trust dare!

George- who has a question for Sam?

Sarah- ME! Nice and simple! Who do you like?

Sam- hehehe…I like… Stuart!

Anjali- I knew it! bangs head on table

Ginny- it was so obvious!joins Anjali

Sam- it was? looks puzzled

All- starts laughing

Sam- looking really puzzled

Sarah- laughing Sam you...can giggle tell by the choke way you chuckle act gives in

Authors Notes: See part 2 coming soon.


	3. Truth Or Dare Part 2

Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hey, I'm updating happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter happy?

Authors Notes: It has come to my attention that the role play in the last chapter stuffed up. In the place of the little stars that were meant to appear was blankness. This time when someone makes a movement the movement will be places between and if it does not work…well bad luck.

Last chapter: All- starts laughing  
Sam- looking really puzzled  
Sarah- laughing Sam you...can giggle tell by the choke way you chuckle act gives in.

This Chapter:

Sam: anyways... Fred Truth or Dare?

Fred: Truth…

All: o0o0o0o

Sam: who has a truth question for Fred?

Neville: ah…me! Uncertainly 

All: shocked 

Neville: um…ah…do you like Katie or Angelina?

All: laugh 

Fred: Katie!

George: good since I'm dating Angelina.

All: laugh 

Fred: hmmm…who to torture? Laughs evilly Muahahahaha

All: laugh 

Fred: Lavender…Truth or Dare?

Lavender: Dare, Fred!

Fred: Who has a dare for Miss Lavender?

Ron: Me! Lav, kiss Dean!

Hermione: Ronald!

Lavender: No Hermione, its fine. Dean & I are dating.

Ron: Damn! Bangs head on table 

Lavender & Dean: full on makeout 

Ron: urgh!

All: laugh 

Lavender: For that youngest Mr. Weasley, Truth or Dare?

Ron: Truth, no dares I don't trust you all.

All: groans 

Lavender: Who has a truth question for Ron?

Hermione: Me!

Ron: oh god tries to run away 

Hermione: Have you ever had a naughty dream about someone?

Ron: no…

Ginny: He's lying; I can tell when he's lying point's finger 

Ron: ok than yes…

Hermione: about who?

Ron: Oi! One question!

Hermione: fine…

Ron: so… Neville, Truth or Dare?

Neville: or!

All: laugh 

Ron: Neville!

Neville: fine…Dare!

All: shocked 

Ron: who has a dare for Neville?

Seamus: Me! Neville, Eat Bubotor (sp?) Pus!

Neville: Ah…ok? eats Bubotor (sp?) Pus 

All: EW!

Neville: Urgh! Um…Seamus, Truth or Dare?

Seamus: Truth

Neville: Who has a question for Seamus?

Harry: Me! Seamus, who are you dating at the moment?

Seamus: …Ginny!

Ron: WHAT? Stands up 

Ginny: Ron, calm down, breath!

Ron: Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Missy!

SMACK! 

Ginny: Don't you dare call me Missy!

Ron: holding red cheek you slapped me!

Harry: Go Ginny!

Ron: Harry!

Hermione: Oh Ron, just let the game go on, you can yell at Seamus later!

Ron: hmph! Fine!

Seamus: ok…Hermione, Truth or Dare?

Hermione: Dare!

All: shock 

Seamus:…ah, right so…um…

Hermione: Seamus,

Seamus: Right, who has a dare for Hermione?

All: silence 

Harry: me?

Hermione: ok Harry go ahead

Harry: can it be for when we're back at school?

Hermione: sure

Harry: ok, when we get back at school you have to walk up to Malfoy and tell him it's ok to be gay and that it's good to come out of the closet.

All: laugh! 

Hermione: ok…

Ron: she's doing it!

Hermione: well duh Ron.

Ron:…

Hermione: Dean, Truth or Dare?

Dean: Truth

Hermione: who has a question for Dean?

Anjali: ME!

Dean: Anjali! Points finger 

Anjali: Ha ha! Now… How far have you gone with someone?

Dean: snogging!

Anjali: ok

Dean: ok Sarah Truth or Dare?

Sarah: um… Dare?

Dean: who has a dare for Sarah?

Jaime: Me! Sarah, I dare you to eat a worm covered in tomato sauce!

Sarah: JAIME!

Sam: Good one Jaimes!

Sarah: Sam!

Anjali: yeah good one Jaimes!

Sarah: Anjali!

Harry: just do it Sarah!

Sarah: Harry!

All: Sarah! Just do it!

Sarah: NO! This is my house…

All: Sarah!

Sarah: fine, bring in thy worm and sauce!

Ron: brings in food

Sarah: eats worm

Hermione: EW!

Sarah: gags excuse me! runs out of room

Anjali: I'll check on her runs out

Jaime: I didn't mean…I didn't want her to be…

Anjali: returns

Jaime: Is she okay?

Anjali: yeah she's just throwing up in a bucket.

Jaime: oh…excuse me runs out

Sarah: from a distance Jaime, you are so dead! The only place you can get away from me is Miami! (A/N- In-joke LOL!)

Jaime: returns with a pale Sarah

Sarah: ok that's enough of that game.

Authors Notes: so that's the end of the Truth or Dare Game!

The next chapter skips to the day they go back to Hogwarts! Enjoy!

Gi Xian- I give you my favorite reviewer! You are my fav reviewer THANKYOU! This is dedicated to you! How cool were the double trouble shit bags? You came up with that THANK YOU again! hugs back and gives Gi Xian a award & giant parade plus a giant dog toy

Wannabe-hermione – Aimz you're my best friend but you don't have to correct me over fanfic there is such thing as email. Thank for the review! gives wannabe-hermione a hug and a toy cat


	4. Getting to school

Last chapter:

Sarah: from a distance Jaime, you are so dead! The only place you can get away from me is Miami! (A/N- In-joke LOL!)  
Jaime: returns with a pale Sarah  
Sarah: ok that's enough of that game.

Authors Notes:  
Ok here is the update. I'm going to use this chance to explain what's happening since some people are confused:  
Chapter 1: Chapter 2 was written on the page by accident and I cant be stuffed fixing. Sarah had been dating Draco and he comes to see her. At the same time her friends come since she hadn't kept any contact. I know that's not explained but I'm explaining it now. For some reason Draco thinks Hermione looks hot but than snaps out of it and apologizes to Sarah. The others leave them to talk.

Chapter 2: Sarah came back and they all went inside. The start of the chapter went quite fast but that is because I wanted the first half of Truth or Dare to start quickly. During the game Harry pretty much admits he likes Anjali, Jaime admits she liked Draco, George flings double trouble shitbags at Sarah's neighbors, Sam says she likes Stuart but everyone already knew that. This chapter started quite fast but I think the Truth or Dare game went at a nice pace.

Chapter 3: I think this chapter followed that last one quite nicely getting straight back into the game. Hermione gets a dare to say something to Malfoy and that will be in this chapter. After Ron cracks it after finding out about Ginny & Seamus, Ginny slaps him. The game ends when Sarah gets sick after eating a tomato sauce covered worm. The game ends quite abruptly and the story goes straight to when they get on the train to go to Hogwarts.

After this chapter and the next I will be having someone proofread my writing, so bear with me horrible spelling and punctuation till than. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…there happy I said it…I'll go home and cry now.

This chapter:

"Sarah! Your friends are here" Sarah looked up as her mother called to her from downstairs.

"What? There early!" Sarah yelled back still trying to decide what to wear.

"Sarah, hurry up, we'll leave without you in 5 minutes" Anjali called up the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sarah screamed grabbing the first thing in her sight, it happened to be her black jeans and shiny purple singlet top. With her black long jacket she wouldn't look that bad.

"I'm coming!" she yelled while running down the stairs.

"Hey guys…whoa!" she said before tripping and falling down the stairs.

"Ow!...stop laughing!" she said pulling herself up and detangling herself from her jacket.

"Hey Anjali, I thought you said you never start the first day off in anything but black or brown" she said hugging her friends.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you must learn the world needs some color." She said showing off her BRIGHT red t-shirt.

"Not that much I think I've been blinded by the color" she said shielding her eyes.

"Sarah, come one we're going to be late" Jaime called from the door.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" Sarah said pulling her trunk out the door. "Bye Mum, see you during the holidays"

"Bye honey, behave for the teachers" Sarah's mum called while Sarah rolled her eyes towards her friends.

"Yeah Mum…have I ever done anything bad?" as she asked the question she winked at her friends. She quickly closed the door behind her before her parents could answer.

She ran down to the cars of her friends parents laughing and talking about what was going to happen this year. Starting with Hermione's dare.

Authors Notes: Ok so this chapter is short but I'm updating again after lunch, but this time its about Anjali, not her point of view but focusing on her more than Sarah. Here are some messages:

The Critique Golem- I'll get back to you. It's a hard life choosing between proof readers LOL. Thanks for asking about the MSTers club thing just tell me what its about and I'll get back to you. (Gives The Critique Golem a hug and giant double chocolate cookie)

Ascafeniel- Thank you for you suggestions. I understand its not a flame also let me ask: Is there anything wrong with too many original characters. I mean its only 4. Thank you for your review

(Gives Ascafeniel a hug and giant chocolate chip cookie)

ilovenita- Thank you (bows) Thank you (hugs and gives ilovenita a giant chocolate muffin)

Gi Xian- do you want to know something? You are my official favorite reviewer! Go you! And yes I admit you are a bit of a nutcase LOL. Thank you so much I love your reviews!

(Gives Gi Xian a parade and free chocolate for a month and gives a her a giant hug making her fall over)

If you think this chapter is bad than please tell me but keep in mind not my next but the one after will have a proof reader! 0o0o0o and before I go LION KING ROX!


	5. Watch out for Malfoy

Last Chapter:

"Yeah Mum…have I ever done anything bad?" as she asked the question she winked at her friends. She quickly closed the door behind her before her parents could answer.

She ran down to the cars of her friends parents laughing and talking about what was going to happen this year. Starting with Hermione's dare.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, Harry!" Anjali yelled as she got out of her parents car.

"Oi! Anjali hurry up, the view back here isn't that good" Jaime yelled from behind Anjali.

"Hey Guys!" Hermione said running up to them all.

"Ready for the year?" Mrs. Weasley asked the children as they pulled there luggage out of the car.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" They replied in unison.

"Her 'Mione! Don't forget you got to do the dare" Jaime said with a evil grin.

"DAMN! I thought you all had forgotten." Hermione said with a groan "Let's find Ferret…I mean Malfoy…sorry Sarah"

They all grabbed there stuff and headed to the train. (A/N- sounds crap I know but hey next time I'll have a proofreader so eh)

"Draco!" Sarah called when she spotted her boyfriend. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Harry, Draco doesn't deserve her it's not right" Anjali whispered to Harry.

"I know but we can't tell her that, it'll break her heart…again. She'll have to learn it for herself" he muttered back. He turned around. "Ron, see if you can grab us one if the Prefect carriages"

"Harry, you dolt, your head boy, (A/N- I'm not sure what year head boy is so I'm making it this year :-)) You get a jumbo one" Ron called back heading to the front.

"Oh yeah… "Harry said following him,

"Wait! Harry if your head boy who's head girl?" Anjali said rushing after him

"Anj, didn't you read you letter?" Harry said facing her.

"Well…no I only got out the equipment list" Anjali said turning red and pulling out her letter. Opening it she pulled out a shiny badge and a letter saying:

Anjali Warland,

We are pleased to tell you that you have been chosen as this years Head Girl you will be working along side Harry Potter. After the Welcoming Feast please report to Professor Dumbledore for your instructions.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

"Hey Anjali, what's that?" Hermione asked coming up beside her.

"Uh...nothing Hermione" Anjali said trying to hide the letter but Sarah seeing the commotion had come up and snatched the letter.

"Anjali… Oh my god! Congrats!" Sarah said hugging her friends and pushing the letter towards the others. Hermione read it first, her face went white…than red…than blue…than went back to normal

"Congrats….Anjali" Hermione said before lugging her luggage into the carriage.

"Is she ok?" Anjali asked watching Hermione putting her luggage up out of the way.

"She'll be fine, now come let's get on the train before it leaves without us" Harry said pulling Anjali towards the train.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"WOW! Joined carriages" Jaime said walking from one carriage to the other

"Jaime, sit down your making me nauseous" Sam croaked out.

"Hey Sam, what's with the frog voice?" Ron asked sitting down.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded sitting next to Sam.

"What?" Ron asked clearly not knowing what he had done wrong.

"Don't worry about it Hermione" Sam said. She turned to Ron "It's something called a cold Ron"

"Why don't you just see a medi witch they can fix it in a jiffy?" Ron asked. Sam gave him a look and he suddenly understood.

"Oh! Right, muggle born"

"Umm…guys!" Sarah called. "Since it's time for Hermione's dare I bought someone with me"

They all stood up in alarm as Sarah walked in with Draco Malfoy.

"What's this about a dare?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Sarah.

"Oh nothing…" Sarah said trailing off.

"Harry, can I talk to you…privately?" Anjali asked Harry not taking her eyes of Draco for a second.

"Sure…"Harry said standing up and walking into the other carriage.

"Harry, before we get to school and have to share a dormitory and stuff there's something I need to tell you" Anjali said not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Ilikeyou" Anjali said in rush. She was shocked to feel Harry's hand tilting her head up.

"I like you to" he whispered. (A/N- FLUFF! I'm WRITING FLUFF! ARGH!)

"YOU WHAT?" yelled a male voice from the other carriage.

"They both looked up startled as the door flew open. Standing there was Ginny Weasley.

"Guys you better come in here" she said. They walked into the other carriage and saw a war zone. Malfoy was pointing his wand at Hermione and Sarah was pointing hers at him.

"I thought you changed Draco' Sarah said with tears running down her face 'and here you are about to curse someone over a little joke, and that person is one of my best friends"

"Sarah, did you hear what she said?" Draco asked not lowering his wand.

"Yes Draco I'm not deaf' Sarah snapped back 'it's something called a dare Draco…a joke, and you had to take it too far."

"Too far? No Sarah, pointing a wand isn't too far…this is" and with a sweeping movement of his wand he yelled "Crucio!"

"Sarah!" her friends screamed as the spell hit her in the stomach. Before any of her friends could retaliate Draco stunned all of them at once with "**Immobulus!"**

**"Ah Sarah we would have been wonderful together, but you had to let it all go" he hissed into her ear. She stopped moving as the curse was taken off and Draco ran out of the room.**

**Suddenly the room was moving again. Harry was picking up Sarah and rushing to the nurse at the front of the train, Anjali was going around the room seeing to each of there friends. Apart from Sarah Hermione was the most hurt with concussion after Draco had tried to knock her out with the book she had been reading.**

**Harry came back 5 minutes later helping a white Sarah walk.**

**"The nurse said she's fine, just a bit shook up" Harry said helping her sit down.**

**"Hermione?" Ron asked**

**"Is worse, she got a bad concussion and is with the nurse" Harry said. Ron ran out of the room.**

**"Ron!" Sam called standing up.**

**"Leave him…"came a weak voice. They all turned to Sarah who was sitting up.**

**"Sarah's right, give him space, he's just worried about Hermione" Jaime said making Sarah lie down again.**

**They were silent for a few minutes.**

**A whistle pierced the air, and the conductor announced that they had arrived.**

**_Here we go_- Sarah thought**

Authors Notes: well there you go, Bad I know but that can't be helped. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Here's some quotes I like I'm putting these in here because I'm bored:

Welcome to loserville. Population: you

Your village called, their idiot is missing

I have PMS and a gun... now what were you saying?'

An answer to that nagging question... I let the dogs out!

Take my advice, I don't use it anyway

Love me ore leave me. Hey! Where's everybody going?

I told my psychiatrist that everyone hated me. He told me I was being ridiculous. Everyone hadn't met me yet

Äll ï wäñt ï§ ëvë®ÿthïñg

wåt doe§ dåt håv 2 dø with thê p®icê of êgg§ iñ Chiñå

Ü thïñk ü kñö më...wëll ü don't

That'll do you READ & REVIEW!


	6. Welcome back to Hogwarts

Authors Notes: I know I said I was going to delete this story but for some reason I like it so I'm going to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blady fricken blah

Last chapter:  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
A whistle pierced the air, and the conductor announced that they had arrived.  
_Here we go_- Sarah thought.

This chapter:

"Anjali! Hurry up we're going to miss the feast!" Jaime yelled from the steps of Hogwarts.

"Just because you can't see the Threstals Jaime doesn't mean you have to be grumpy" Anjali said making her way up the steps.

"It's not a good thing to see them Anj" Harry reminded as they walked into the Great Hall and took there seats.

"Personally I'm glad I can't see them" Ron said helping Hermione sit down.

"Shhhhhh, Dumbledore's about to speak" Sam said causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to those we have come to know, I know you are all hungry but first we must do the sorting so let the sorting begin" Dumbledore said his voice echoing through hall.

The doors swung open and Professor McGonagall followed by a scared line of first years walked into the room.

Everyone looked toward the ratty (A/N- I didn't know what else to say) hat sitting on the stool in the front of the room.

(A/N-Insert song or poem or whatever I can't think of one)

"We need to help Sarah get happy again" Sam said sadly as Abigail, Lisa was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"I think the best thing we can do is go back to life as normal" Harry said applauding with everyone.

"Sure I guess, Hermione how are you feeling?" Sam said changing her focus to Hermione who was watching Blunt, Jacob join Slytherin.

"I'm ok, I feel really sleepy but I can get through the feast" Hermione said with a little smile.

"Anjali, we need to talk after the feast ok?" Harry whispered into Anjali's ear. She nodded and watched as McGonagall called out Finch, Stacey.

"Hey Sam, you going to talk to Stuart?" Jaime asked innocently.

"When were back in Gryffindor tower you are dead Jaimes" (A/N- yes it says Jaimes, it's a nickname) Sam hissed going bright red and staring over at the Ravenclaw table.

Jaime just grinned and looked up as Professor McGonagall said the last name (Zeta, Ethan) and took the stool and hat out of the hall, Professor Dumbledore (A/N- Albus Dumbledore may you rest in peace, R.I.P) stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Enjoy the feast"


	7. Why Harry?

Last Chapter:  
Jaime just grinned and looked up as Professor McGonagall said the last name (Zeta, Ethan) and took the stool and hat out of the hall, Professor Dumbledore (A/N- Albus Dumbledore may you rest in peace, R.I.P) stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Enjoy the feast"

This Chapter:  
"Yay! Food!" Ron exclaimed looking at the food that appeared.

"Really Ronald, it's only food" Hermione said watching Ron who was piling food onto his plate.

"Is noh ony foo Hermiobe" Ron said with a mouth full.

"Yes Ron it is only food" Hermione said.

"Guys please, can you stop fighting for once" Harry groaned. Hermione & Ron looked at him and blushed. No one spoke for the rest of the feast.

"Anjali, Can we talk now?" Harry asked standing up.

"Sure Harry, Where do you want to go?" Anjali said with a smile.

"Umm… we'll go to the Room of Requirements" Harry said.

"Ok… we'll see you later guys" Anjali said before walking out with Harry.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys" Jaime said watching the retreating figures.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I'm just getting a really bad feeling" Jaime said.

"I know what you mean" Sam said.

"Come on let's go wait for her" Sarah said standing up. They quickly left the hall leaving Hermione and Ron behind as they were bickering again, Ginny had gone off by herself as soon as the feast had finished.

"Anjali? Are you and Harry almost finished in there?" Sam called from outside the door to the room of requirements.

The door suddenly flew open and out stalked.

"Yes we're finished" Anjali spat out before stalking down the corridor.

"Anjali! Wait! You don't understand" Harry called to her.

"What did you do Harry?" Sarah asked.

"I told her I couldn't be with her" Harry said in almost a whisper.

"You what!" Jaime yelled.

"I just can't be with her, I though I liked her but it's not going to work out" Harry said quietly. Jaime suddenly walked up to Harry.

SMACK

"You spindles little… thing! How could you do that to her" Jaime screamed while Harry rubbed his cheek where Jaime had just slapped him.

"Anjali will never forgive you for this" Sarah said before Jaime and Sarah walked off to look for Anjali.

"What's the real reason Harry?" Sam asked quietly. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't want her to get hurt" Harry said quietly.

"Well look what's happened she is hurt! And don't think when all this is over that she will forgive you" Sam said before walking off down the corridor.

Authors Notes: Well there you go, I updated, I know it's short but I want to update other stories as well.

Ciao


End file.
